Ovens supplied by oven manufacturers have traditionally implemented three basic cooking technologies. These cooking technologies are convection cooking, microwave cooking, and cooking with high mass, low power density radiative heating elements such as electric resistance coils. These cooking technologies have proven to be adequate, but all exhibit compromises between cooking speed and cooking quality. In attempts to achieve both faster cooking speed and higher cooking quality, various ones of these cooking technologies, such as convection cooking and microwave cooking, have been combined. However, such combinations have not proven to be particularly effective in achieving both higher quality cooking and faster cooking speeds.
The present invention is directed to an oven that achieves both higher cooking quality and faster cooking speeds.